Only Sungmin
by KyuMinKyuMin
Summary: Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah sahabat baik sekaligus tetangga. Tanpa diduga, Kyuhyun sudah banyak berkencan dengan gadis-gadis, namun selalu gagal. Mereka yang berkencan dengannya pasti pergi dan meninggalkan sebuah kenangan berupa kalimat "Mengapa kau tidak berkencan dengannya saja?" pada Kyuhyun / Lalu bagaimana dengan Sungmin? / a KyuMin fanfiction / enJOY it.


KyuMinKyuMin Presents

A KyuMin Fanfiction

From me to Joyers, our beloved OTP ChoLee, and all readers

KyuMin belong to God

This fic is mine

Warning: BL/YAOI/OneShoot/Fluff/OOC/Typo(s)/Gaje/OC!Miina

Rated: T

Don't like don't reads, simple rule!

.

.

Ini masih jam sepuluh pagi, namun Kyuhyun terlihat berjalan tergesa ke rumah keluarga Lee, tetangganya. Anak pertama keluarga Lee, Sungmin tiba-tiba menghubunginya dan mengatakan kalau ia sakit dan keluarganya tidak ada dirumah, hanya ada beberapa pembantu dan satpam. Cerita klasik sebenarnya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Sungmin punya rencana lain. Ia ingat Kyuhyun kemarin bercerita bahwa hari Minggu-hari ini- ia akan berkencan dengan teman wanitanya, Miina. Hanya berkencan tidak lebih dan Sungmin sangat khawatir jika itu akan menjadi lebih nantinya. Satpam menatap heran Kyuhyun berjalan tergesa bahkan tidak menyapanya sama sekali, biasanya anak itu ramah.

"Tuan Kyuhyun, kau kenapa?" satpam itu sedikit berteriak, ia ingin tau mengapa Kyuhyun seperti itu.

"Sungmin mencariku." Kyuhyun menjawab singkat tanpa menolehkan kepalanya.

Satpam itu hanya menggeleng melihatnya. Selama ini hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terlihat lebih dari brothership ataupun saudara. Mereka terlalu intim. Jangan berfikir satpam itu fudanshi, ia hanya kagum karena Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bertambah dekat setiap harinya lagipula menurut pengetahuannya mereka sudah berteman sejak kecil hingga mereka sudah hampir lulus Perguruan Tinggi saat ini.

Kyuhyun masuk ke rumah Sungmin. Rumah itu lengang dan ia langsung menuju kamar Sungmin yang berada dilantai dua. Ia melihat Sungmin yang berbaring di ranjang membelakanginya.

"Min, kau sakit apa? Apa perlu ku antar ke dokter?" nafas Kyuhyun sedikit terengah efek panik, mungkin. Kyuhyun sadar, sejak dulu Sungmin selalu menjadi prioritas utamanya dibandingkan dengan temannya yang lain.

Sungmin menoleh pada Kyuhyun dan mendudukkan dirinya, mata foxynya sedikit berair. "Tadinya aku sedang membuat Ramyun, tapi anemiaku kambuh dan aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan kuah Ramyun di tangan kiriku. Sangat sakit."

Yeah.. Sungmin sedikit membual. Ingat hanya sedikit, karena tragedi kuah ramyun memang benar. Saat itu ia memasak dengan perasaan kesal mengingat Kyuhyun yang akan pergi berkencan, sehingga tidak fokus dan membuat kuah panas tumpah ke tangannya sendiri. Namun, soal anemia yang kambuh, itu tidak benar.

"Coba kulihat."

Kyuhyun duduk di tepi ranjang Sungmin. Lumayan parah, kulit Sungmin memerah bahkan ada yang sedikit kecoklatan dan berisi air. Jika pecah, pasti sangat perih.

"Sudah kau beri obat?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan suara lembut sesekali mengelus sisi tangan Sungmin yang tidak melepuh. Sungmin hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Ya, sudah.. Dimana kotak obat? Biar aku yang mengobatinya."

"Tidak ada, Kyu. Aku sudah mencarinya, tapi tidak ada obat untuk luka bakar. Bagaimana ini, Kyu~~ tanganku jelek." Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya sengan ekspresi sedih. Yeah.. sedikit jurus aegyo.

Kyuhyun terbengong dengan mulut menganga, ia sungguh tidak tahan dengan aegyo Sungmin. 'Ahh.. ekspresi ini. Aku tidak tahan.' Perasaan lain untuk Sungmin semakin menjadi-jadi dihati Kyuhyun. Sekedar info, Kyuhyun hanya ingin memastikan jika ia tidak tertarik dengan Sungmin sehingga mau menerina ajakan gadis-gadis kerempeng itu untuk berkencan, lebih baik sungmin yang montok dan berisi bukan? Apalagi bokongnya yang.. ah sudahlah.. kembali ke cerita..

"Hanya luka seperti ini tidak akan membuat tanganmu jelek, Minnie. Tenang saja. Aku akan membelikan obat untukmu. Tunggu sebentar, okay?." Kyuhyun bergegas keluar dari kamar itu. Wajahnya memanas. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seraya berjalan ke luar pekarangan rumah Sungmin. Orang-orang yang kebetulan melihat hanya menatap heran dengan tingkah namja itu.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari tiga puluh menit, Kyuhyun belum juga kembali menemui Sungmin. Sungmin sudah sangat bosan menunggunya, ia hanya duduk di ranjang seraya memainkan ponsel pintarnya. Ia khawatir, bagaimana jika Kyuhyun malah menemui yeoja itu dan lupa tujuannya untuk membelikan obat? Bagaimana dengan perasaannya? Apa dia dan Kyuhyun akan menjauh? Hell dia tak sudi.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya mengingat kemungkinan itu. Ia sungguh tidak rela Kyuhyunnya membagi perhatian dan kasih sayang kepada orang lain selain dirinya. Katakanlah ia egois, namun ia lebih memilih menjadi orang egois daripada orang yang munafik. Ia menimbang-nimbang apa perlu menghubungi Kyuhyun? Melirik sekilas pada ponselnya, masih bimbang..

"Yah.. Sungminnie!" Sungmin terlonjak dari lamunannya, ternyata Kyuhyun. Suaranya keras sekali.

"Kenapa lama sekali, Kyu? Aku sudah bosan menunggumu." Sungmin menumpahkan kekesalannya, ia menatap marah pada Kyuhyun.

"Hehe.. Maaf." Kyuhyun tertawa canggung seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Tadi aku mampir ke minimarket untuk membeli makanan kecil, makanya agak lama. Kau suka ini 'kan, Min?"

"Heh, Snack dari Labu?' Sungmin terperangah. Wow.. ternyata Kyuhyun perhatian padanya. Sungmin menunduk merutuki kebodohannya karena sudah berprasangka buruk terhadap Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun lama bukan karena pergi dengan Miina, tapi ia membeli makanan untuknya.

"Iya, kata noona penjaga minimarket ini produk baru, makanya aku mengambil ini. Lagipula kau suka labu 'kan?" Kyuhyun naik ke tempat tidur sungmin duduk berhadapan dengan pemuda manis itu.

"Iya, aku suka.. Kyu, sangat tahu aku!" Sungmin tersenyum manis.

Jantung Kyuhyun berdetak lebih kencang. Sungmin benar-benar membuatnya gila, bagaimana mungkin ada namja semanis dia? Ini kelewatan. Bahkan Kyuhyun hampir meleleh jika ia tidak ingat dengan tujuan utamanya pergi tadi, membeli obat untuk Sungmin.

"Ahh.. obatmu, Min. Aku hampir lupa. Benar-benar bodoh." Kyuhyun memaki dirinya sendiri. Kyuhyun mencari salep yang ia beli tadi di kantung celananya. Entah kenapa, kali ini ia benar-benar gugup.

Sungmin sedikit mendengus, ia mencoba menggoda Kyuhyun tadi. Tapi, pemuda itu malah mengalihkan ke hal lain. Menyebalkan.

"Ini dia, hanya salep. Sini tanganmu, Min. Biar aku yang oleskan."

Kyuhyun berkosentrasi mengoleskan salep itu ke tangan Sungmin yang melepuh. Sebenarnya ia gugup, tapi tidak mungkin ia menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk memegang tangan Sungmin, 'kan?

'Kyunnie tampan sekali. Meski ia sedikit berjerawat, ia tetap tampan. Aku benar-benar suka padanya.' Batin sungmin. Sungmin memperhatikan weajah Kyuhyun yang sedang berkosentrasi. Uhh.. wajah maskulin yang indah, bibir tebal yang seksi, tangannya yang kekar...

"Min.. Sungminnie.. kau memperhatikanku? Apa aku sangat tampan?" Lamunan Sungmin terhenti saat Kyuhyun membuka suaranya. Kau ketahuan, Tuan Lee...

Sungmin salah tingkah, wajahnya memerah. Tertangkap basah itu memalukan. "Ya! Enak saja. Aku lebih tampan. Kau berjerawat, Kyu~~ makanya, makan sayur. Apa perlu akau menyuapimu?"

Kyuhyun mendelik. Berani-beraninya Sungmin mengejeknya berjerawat. Yah.. meski itu kenyataan, tapi tetap saja tidak boleh begitu!

"Kau ini.." Kyuhyun menerjang Sungmin dan menindih tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya. Sungmin refleks menjauhkan tangannya yang terluka dari gesekan benda di sekitarnya sehingga Kyuhyun lebih mudah menaklukkan Sungmin dan tepat berada diatasnya.

"Yah.. Kyuhyun.. jangan.. hahahahaha.. itu geli.. ampun... hahahaha.. maaf.. aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu..."

Kyuhyun mengentikan tangannya yang menggelitiki pinggang Sungmin. "Kau menyesal?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan tampang sangarnya.

"Tidak.." Mendengar jawaban Sungmin, Kyuhyun kembali bersiap menggelitikinya, namun tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar, sebuah panggilan.

"Ponselku bergetar. Tunggu sebentar."

Dasar bodoh. Sungmin langsung mendorong Kyuhyun hingga pria itu berguling ke samping. Dia hanya diam saat Kyuhyun mengangkat telponnya.

"Ya, Miina?"

"Oppa~ kau dimana? Aku sudah satu jam menunggumu!"

Suara Miina terdengar samar-samar ke telinga Sungmin. Tapi dari intonasi suaranya, Sungmin tau gadis itu sedang kesal. Ia sedikit melirik ke Kyuhyun. Pria itu tampak terkejut, rupanya ia baru mengingat janji yang telah ia buat dengan Miina.

"Miina.. Oppa dijalan. Sedang macet. Tunggu sebentar, okay?" Kyuhyun berujar lembut, namun ekspresi wajahnya sarat akan kekhawatiran.

"Cepatlah. Atau aku benar-benar akan marah padamu."

-piip—

Sambungan telepon diputus oleh gadis itu secara sepihak. Kyuhyun terperangah, apa-apaan ini? Seenaknya seperti itu? "Awas saja kau." Desisnya.

"Minnie.. "

"Ya? "

"Aku harus pergi. Sepertinya kau makan snack labu itu sendiri. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

Sungmin mengangguk sebagai tanggapan. "Tidak apa-apa Kyu. Pergi saja. Lagipula Kangin hyung akan kesini nanti, kami ada janji." Sungmin tersenyum manis. Sebenarnya tidak ada janji dengan Kangin hyung. Ia hanya berniat membuat Kyuhyun cemburu.

"Baiklah.. bersenang senanglah. Ini obatmu. Oh iya.. jangan sampai luka di tanganmu terkena air, itumembuatnya lambat untuk sembuh." Kyuhyun meletakkan obat yang sedari tadi dipegangnya ke atas nakas lalu berjalan keluar kamar Sungmin.

Sungmin diam, yah.. walaupun Kyuhyun akhirnya pergi, setidaknya ia bisa sedikit mengulur waktu. Jujur saja, hatinya sakit.

.

.

Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya dan berlari menuju cafe. Di tengah cafe tampak Miina menunggunya dengan gusar, berdo'a saja agar gadis itu tidak memukul tubuh jakung Kyuhyun. Sudah bisa dipastikan gadis itu kesal, menunggu selama satu jam lebih itu sangat mengesalkan. Dan lagi, mengapa memilih duduk di tengah? Tempat yang tidak strategis untuk bermesraan.

"Miina, maaf membuatmu menunggu. Aku tadi terjebak macet. Hehe." Kyuhyun yang baru datang langsung duduk dihadapan Miina. Memamerkan cengiran tidak bersalahnya.

"Macet? Apa jam sepuluh itu jam sibuk? Aku pikir tidak. Apa perlu pemerintah memperlebar jalanan di Kota ini. Jangan membuat alasan." Miina berteriak kesal. Ia sudah cukup sabar menunggu Kyuhyun yang katanya 'terjebak macet' dan entah macet seperti apa itu. Jangan pikir dia gadis bodoh, mana ada macet. Jalanan disini cukup lebar untuk dilalui empat bahkan enam mobil sekaligus. Memangnya ini Jakarta, eh?

"Oke. Aku salah. Sekarang mana makanannya? Mengapa hanya segelas Cappucino dingin? Apa kau sudah memesan makanan? Aku belum makan dari pagi."

Dasar Cho bodoh. Apa itu sikap laki-laki saat berkencan? Dengan polosnya menanyakan hal-hal yang tidak begitu penting, sementara gadismu sedang kesal. Amarah Miina memuncak, ini benar-benar keterlaluan.

"Terserah. Kau tidak makan dua tahunpun aku tidak peduli!" Miina berteriak kesal kapada Kyuhyun, mukanya memerah, ia tidak boleh menampar Kyuhyun di sini. Sangat tidak baik untuk imagenya.

"Ya! Mengapa kau membentakku? Sungmin saja tidak pernah seperti ini." Kyuhyun ikut berteriak. Sepertinya mereka lupa sedang berada di tengah-tengah cafe yang sedang ramai.

"Kalau begitu berkencan saja dengan Sungmin." Miina menyambar tasnya dan meletakkan beberapa lembar Won diatas meja. "Aku Pergi. Anggap saja ini tidak pernah terjadi." Ia berlari keluar cafe, ia sungguh malu.

"Bahkan belum sepuluh menit aku disini." Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas berat dan terdiam di tempatnya. Kencannya gagal total, sepertinya hatinya memang milik Sungmin. Sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu ia telah mencoba berkencan dengan gadis-gadis. Namun, saat bersama gadis itu, ia selalu teringat pada Sungmin. Dan setiap gadis pasti mengatakan hal yang sama sebelum pergi. 'Berkencan saja dengan Sungmin.'. Dia berjalan keluar cafe, mengabaikan tatapan pelanggan cafe yang mungin menganggapnya laki-laki tidak baik. "Sebaiknya aku menemui Sungmin."

.

.

"Selamat siang.." Kyuhyun memasuki rumah Sungmin.

"Selamat siang, Kyuhyun. Silahkan masuk." Nyonya Lee menyambut kyuhyun. Dia sudah tahu Kyuhyun kesini pasti mencari Sungmin. "Sungmin ada di kamar. Teui saja dia. Semenjak bibi pulang dia terlihat kurang semangat."

"Ehm.. benarkah bi?"

"Iya. Apa kalian ada masalah?"

"Tidak. Kami baik-baik saja." Kyuhyun bersorak dalam hati. Apa Sungmin cemburu? Atau tangannya masih sakit? Semoga kerena Sungmin cemburu, sehingga Sungmin bisa jadi miliknya..

.

.

.

"Sungminie hyung.." Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar Sungmin, ia menemukan Sungmin tertidur diatas ranjang. "Yak! Dasar pemalas. Gendut, cepat bangun." Kyuhyun mengguncang dan memukul bokong Sungmin. Sangat menyenangkan menggoda sungmin.

"Ya! Aku malas. Nanti saja. " Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya pada guling masih membelakangi Kyuhyun.

"Kencanku gagal." Kyuhyun berujar lirih.

Mata Sungmin berbinar. Benarkah itu? Ya Tuhan.. rasanya Sungmin ingin berteriak bahwa ia sangat bahagia sekarang. Terserah jika orang ingin mengupatnya, yang jelas ia masih punya kesempatan menjadi milik Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa bisa, Kyu? Kau berbuat hal aneh padanya?" Sungmin bertanya pada Kyuhyun dengan nada malas, ia berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan senangnya.

"Entahlah, Min. Jangan dibahas. Aku lapar, mana snack labu tadi?"

_**..Plakk..**_

"Aduh.. sakit!" Kyuhyun mengusap kepalanya yang mendapat jitakan dari Sungmin.

"Dasar pelit. Snack itu punyaku. Sudah ku simpan." Sungmin bangkit dan merajuk pada Kyuhyun. Ini kesempatannya mendapat perhatian lebih.

"Untuk kita, Min." Kyuhyun mengedipkan matanya pada sungmin.

Wajah sungmin memerah, apa kyuhyun menggodanya? "Apa katamu? Kita? Tidak ada kita. Dasar pembual."

"Min.." Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan sungmin, jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat ia harus bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sungmin. "Min, kau tahu kan selama ini kencaku selalu gagal?"

"Eh? i.. iya aku tahu, tapi apa maksudmu?" Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun heran. Mengapa dia jadi melankolis begitu?

"Kau tau, Min. Semua itu karena kau."

"Mengapa bagitu? Bukankah kau tidak pernah mengganggu kencanmu?"

"Secara tidak sadar aku selalu berbicara tentangmu pada mereka. Aku rasa mereka benar, selama ini aku menyukaimu. Setiap bersama mereka, aku selalu memikirkanmu dan tanpa sengaja membicarakanmu."

Sungmin memandang lekat pada Kyuhyun, jujur ia sangat terkejut sekaligus senang. "Benarkah kau menyukaiku? Kau tidak mengerjaiku?"

"Iya min. Aku tidak mengerjaimu." Kyuhyun menunduk, ini memalukan mencintai sahabat sendiri.

"Aaa... Kyunnie! Aku menyukaimu juga sungguh. Kau tak pernah tahu aku selalu sakit saat kau kencan dengan gadis-gadis yang tidak jelas." Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun shock, dia diterima. "Ya! Sungmin... aku menyukaimu, mencintaimu!" Kyuhyun membalas pelukan sungmin hingga mereka berguling-guling di ranjang.

"Sungmin-ah.."

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku menciummu?"

"Tentu saja!"

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun, jangan di gigit!"

"Min, itu seni berciuman."

"Seni apanya? Itu sakit. Lidahmu juga keteraluan."

"Minie chagi, itu juga seni!"

"Tidak ada seni, keluarkan tanganmu dari bajuku. Aku mau mandi."

"Yah.. Lee Sungmin. Apa kau sudah gosok gigi?"

"Diamlah Cho!"

END

Yah! Begitulah kisah Kyumin Couple kita. Sungmin yang belum mandi dan udah di grepe Kyu.. Selamat menikmati Joyers and Readers tercinta..

Keep Calm and Love Kyumin.

Di tunggu Kritik dan Sarannya ^^


End file.
